Sebastian & Ciel
by InTheGameOfLove
Summary: This is a romantic yaoi about Ciel and Sebastian.  I haven't written a story in years so if you critic it please try to be nice...


Gently he brushed his hand across Ciel's face; removing the eye-patch that had been part of his life for the last couple of years. Slowly he leaned closer bringing their lips together. Then Sebastian consumed his soul. Ciel thought this was the end. Sebastian had what he wanted, Ciel had what he wanted…So why did he still feel whole?

"Are you awake?" Came the cool, calm, sexy voice of…

"Sebastian?" Ciel looked into the eyes of his former butler. Did I just think 'sexy voice?' there's no way, right. Suddenly, he then looked down at himself. Both him and Sebastian were whole…?

"Sebastian, why? I…I thought you consumed my soul?"

"I did." Sebastian's lips curled up in his usual slight smile.

"Are we in hell then? And why do I feel whole?" Ciel looked at Sebastian again, noticing something. He was looking through both of his eyes. He frowned in confusion. Slowly he lifted his hand to the eye he had missed for quite sometime. Confusion was to be the name and feeling of the day he supposed. Sebastian's hand covered his. Gently Sebastian then brushed Ciel cheek.

"We are and you are. I said I would consume your soul, not destroy it. I wanted to consume your soul completely. And differently then what you were thinking. I wanted to own you, make you mine. You now live for me and me alone."

"You want me to be like a…" He furrowed his brow, "like a butler?" Ciel just felt even more confused.

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle. "No, but we don't have to get into this now. You're tired, sleep." Ciel frowned further, but didn't argue, he closed his eyes. He was tired after all and this day had been straining; sleep would be welcome. He only hoped everything would be clearer when he woke.

Sebastian gathered Ciel in his arms as he drifted off. Gazing at him with the eyes of a lover or man in love he smiled and sighed. Maybe it was too soon, maybe he was too young. It didn't really matter though; they had an eternity, forever.

**Part two**

Ciel opened his eyes. He looked around, not knowing where he was. There were two things he did know he was in bed and he was in a strange place. *Knock Knock*

"Ciel, are you awake." Sebastian opened the door and peaked in.

'Ah yes, I remember now. Sebastian took my soul and now we're in hell.' Ciel thought.

"I'm awake. A little confused, still, but awake." Ciel sat up in bed.

"Ciel I'd like to tell you a little story. Maybe it'll become clearer to you." Sebastian walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"There was once a demon. He was the most powerful, the most evil, the most feared demon in the underworld. He had many names Devil, Lucifer, Satin, Hades, Prince of Darkness…etcetera. Until one fateful day when he met a young boy. There was nothing particularly striking about him. He was beautiful, sure, maybe even stunning…But he was just a boy. A mere mortal boy, at that. A boy seeking revenge on the deaths of those he loved. A boy whose want…No need for revenge called out to The Most Feared. As it is you know most of the details…They made a contract. Revenge for his soul. On that day The Most Feared received a new name, Sebastian."

Ciel looked at Sebastian in awe and fear. "You were Satin, until my pain summoned you?"

"Yes." Sebastian wasn't sure if he liked or hated the fear he saw in Ciel's eyes. His beautiful, seductive eyes. "It's a fairly boring story…Sebastian became a butler and served his master well. There was one thing he wasn't expecting though." He gazed into Ciel's eyes.

"What was that?" Ciel said, practically whispering.

"Sebastian desired his master from the start. That was part of the appeal to making the contract, but desire wasn't all he felt." He reached out his hand to Ciel. Ciel slowly put his hand in Sebastian's.

"What else did you feel?" Ciel said trying to play coy, and really wanting to know at the same time. Ciel's heart was pounding. Could this be real? Was this really happening! Please, don't let this be a dream. Suddenly, Sebastian pull on Ciel's hand. Ciel let out a little squeak, landing in Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian chuckled. "Love." He tilted Ciel's face up so he could look into his eyes. "I love you, Ciel. That's why I brought you here with me, rather than destroying your soul. I wanted you, no, needed you with me." Ciel felt his eyes mist. "My life was exciting before you. I was never bored, but until you came into my life I never felt complete. You don't have to say anything, yet. I will give you a bit of time to think it o…."

"No!" Ciel interrupted abruptly! "I don't want any time!" He pressed his mouth to Sebastian's awkwardly. Sebastian pulled him back.

"Wait." He said gently.

"Why? You love me, right? Why should I wait?" Ciel looked about ready to cry. The look surprised Sebastian. His former master, while young, was a very strong person.

"Don't cry." He whispered to Ciel.

"Whose crying!" Ciel glared and jumped off of Sebastian's lap. "I wasn't crying."

"I know, but you looked as if you might."

Ciel didn't respond he just crossed his arms and walk to the window. There wasn't much of a view. A low valley, completely void of all life. But at least he didn't have to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian crossed the room and stood behind Ciel. He placed his hand on Ciel's should, half expecting him to run away. He didn't even budge.

"I…I'm sorry. I only meant that we should take this slow, give you time to adjust."

"We don't need to, I don't need to. I want you. I've wanted you ever since I've learned what wanting is. Don't treat me like a child! I know I'm young, but I'm not just a boy anymore. I became a man the moment I made the contract to receive my revenge! So you of all people, don't you dare coddle me!"

"I'm not. Trust me. I only…I didn't want to scare you." Sebastian laid his hand on Ciel's cheek, brushing away a single tear with his thumb. Slowly, very slowly he leaned in, giving Ciel a chance to move away. Ciel didn't move, not one inch, taking this as an okay Sebastian placed a kiss to Ciel's lips. He moved his lips to Ciel's cheek, making little kisses towards his ear. Then he whispered "I think we should stop here. I want to take this slowly. Let me show you my castle."

Ciel sighed. "Fine, as you wish. Show me your castle."

Sebastian smiled (his sexy, slight smile) and reached his hand towards Ciel.

(To be Continued)


End file.
